A Day in Modern WoT
by FayEvenstar
Summary: Basically all the cool peoples are in modern wot, and they just kind of hang out and go to starbucks. Really dumb and pointless, but this is my first fic on fanfiction.net so be nice and R&R, and I know it isnt that gr8 but i was bored. :D


Egwene rolled over and smacked her alarm clock. Next to it was a framed picture of Gawyn.  
  
"Morning sweetie," she said to it, and hopped out of bed into her slippers. She bounced to the kitchen and smushed two pop-tarts into the toaster oven, then picked up her cell phone when it began singing "bye bye miss american pie."  
  
"Yell-o. Oh hi sweetie! Yeah, I'd love to meet you for breakfast before work! D'you want me to bring Elayne? 'K, meet you there!" She hung up and unplugged the toaster. I'll deal with those later, she told herself. She walked into the hall and knocked on Elayne's door, which happened to be right down the hall from her in the same apartment building.  
  
"Elayne?" The door suddenly opened and revealed Elayne with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that was identical to Egwene's, except hers was green and Egwene's was baby blue. "Egwene! You're wearing that tank top!" "...So're you!" "Cool! Well, what's up?" "Gawyn wants to have breakfast with us." "Cool! See ya guys, I'll be back later!" she called. Aviendha appeared in a sand-colored mini skirt and matching halter. Rap music radiated from deep inside the apartment. "See ya lata." "Bye Laney!" Min and Rand's voices called. Elayne smiled happily and went out into the hall with Egwene. "Where are we going?" "Starbucks. I wonder if Nynaeve wants a frappacino? We always get each other one when we go there. Hmmm." She dialed Nynaeve's cell. "Nyn? Hey it's Egwene. DO you want a frappacino? Oh, okay that's fine!" she hung up and said to Elayne, "She wants to come with us." Down yet another hall was Nynaeve and Lan's apartment. (Dun dun duuuuuun). Egwene knocked, and when no one answered opened it herself and pushed it open just a little. After all, she did have Nynaeve and Elayne's spare keys. "Nynaeve!" "Coming!!" Nynaeve suddenly slid by into her room, clothed in only a towel. Egwene shrugged at Elayne and they went inside. Within seconds Nynaeve reappeared in jeans and a yellow tank top that said "AJAH" on it. Her hair was plaited as usual. "Lan I'm leaving!" Lan suddenly appeared and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She giggled and kissed him. Elayne didn't notice anything, but Egwene sniffed. Nynaeve had become a lot more giggly after marrying Lan. When he set her down she followed the other two women outside. They took the elevator down 15 floors and walked the few blocks to Starbucks. (YEEHA) Gawyn was there, and he greeted Egwene with a smile. They all ordered and sat down. "Egwene, you really look beautiful today," he said dreamily. "Awwww, thanks!" Egwene said and kissed his cheek. Elayne rolled her eyes. "Light, Gawyn, you're such a bloody flaming idiot! You're the stupidest brother a girl could have. Honestly. Can't you think of anything better than "light you look beautiful?" Gawyn looked hurt but she did have a point. "Don't say that!" Egwene said protectively. "It's true!" "I'm telling mom!!!" Gawyn said between tears. "WELL THEN I'll just be leaving now," Nynaeve said and ran away. Gawyn suddenly realized he was in public and stopped crying. Suddenly a little boy ran into the coffee shop and cried, "The parade! The parade is coming!" and ran out again. "Oooooohhhhh! O.O I luuuuuurve parades! *giggle*" Elayne dropped the conversation to watch the parade. Suddenly a giant white mass trudged into sight. "Marshmallow men!" Gawyn cried gleefully. "No, you woolhead... whitecloaks!" Elayne corrected him. The leading whitecloak was very handsome. Breathtakingly so. On a float in the middle of the mass was a solitary black-haired girl. "AH HA HA HA HA! BWA! BWA! BWA! WE HAVE THE FALCON!" yelled the leader. Suddenly a wolf howl echoed through the street. "Uhuh NOT cool," Galad muttered as he was barreled over by Perrin. Elayne was doubled over in laughter, so Egwene and Gawyn took the chance to run away to her apartment.  
  
Nynaeve opened her door and found Lan waiting for her.  
  
"LAN!" she cried, and jumped into his arms, kissing his face and neck obsessively.  
  
"...Nynaeve! Nice to see you too!" Her sudden attack had caught him off-guard, and he stumbled backwards onto their bed. Nynaeve get smothering him and he kissed her back. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Nynaeve, assuming it was Egwene and thinking she should be used to herself and Lan by now, called, "Come in!" and continued to kiss Lan. She was not prepared for Moiraine's shocked voice to say, "Nynaeve!?!?" Nynaeve was suddenly very aware that she was on top of Lan, with her lips locked on his. She scrambled off and looked at Moiraine, trying not to blush. "Yes?" "I won't ask. But, why are you in Lan's apartment?" "Our apartment," Nynaeve corrected her. "...oh, right." "Well, what do you want?" "I came to bond Lan again, I heard that an army of marshmallow men are attacking and I could use some protection." "I think not!" Nynaeve said angrily. "I think so!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Can he decide for himself?" "No! I mean, sure." They both looked at Lan. He wanted nothing more that to run far, far away. "Well, Lan? Who would you rather protect?" Moiraine asked him, eyes blazing with threats. "Well, Nynaeve. I love her more than life itself, after all. That's a good reason, right?" Moiraine looked about to pop a vein. "NYNAEVE don't let her hurt me." Lan ran behind Nynaeve and was very afraid for his life. "HAHA you lose Moiraine get out! Get up get out get up get out get up get out!!" Nynaeve laughed at her. Moiraine got to the door, and then turned around and suddenly had an austrian accent. "I'll be ba-ack." Then she left. "Lan!" Lan was almost cowering. "What did I do wrong?" "Nothing! That was so sweet! I love you so much!!" With that she jumped back on top of him and kept kissing him within an inch of his life.  
~~~ Min and Rand's Apartment ~~~  
"Min, do you want to do something?" Rand asked her impatiently. "Pit of Doom no, I'm busy!" Min said, and turned up the volume on Cartoon Network. "Maybe later, sheepherder. Come on, watch this with me! It's so funny! *fits of mad laughter and cackling*" "I'll do something with you, Rand," Aviendha said in a seductive voice. "No, no. I love Min more. Sorry! But you're a great girl too. Don't worry." Aviendha sniffed and went back into her room to finish painting her nails sand colored. Elayne suddenly came in laughing. "Hahaha!" "What?" "Marshmallow men!" "What?" "HA! Hahaha!" "Whatever." "OOO, the shows over! Blood and ashes. Rand, can we go to Six Flags?" Min whined at him. ".............................................fine." "Yay!" Min bounced up and grabbed Aviendha and Elayne. And Rand. "Let's go!" The all piled outside and into his red ferrari that said, "DRAGON BOI" on the license plate. When they got to six flags, Min bought 75 billion tickets. "Come on y'all!" she said, and ran off to some giant roller coaster. "Nah, I might get my hair messed up," Elayne mused. "I just did my nails," Aviendha said. "I'm scared of heights," Rand said wimpishly. At the entrance , the guard stopped Min. "Miss, I'm afraid you're too short to go on this ride." Min flourished her knives. "Say again?" "Um, have a good ride! I hear this is the fastest coaster around! Heh heh..." "That's what I thought." Rand, who was watching, was having a cow. "No, Min! Don't threaten people in public!" All of a sudden a crowd of teenage girls came up to him. "Oh my god! You're the Dragon Reborn! Will you sign my @$$!?" Suddenly Min came bolting off the ride. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Rand don't do it!" Suddenly a reporter appeared and took a bunch of pictures. In all of them Rand was standing looking like an idiot with his mouth open, Min looked furious and had her knives out, Elayne and Aviendha were waving at the camera, and the teenage girls looked confused. When they had all gone away, Min ran back to the ride.  
~~~ 10 hours later, 10:00 at night ~~~ Min spent her last ticket. They all went home and fell asleep.  
~~~ Nynaeve and Lan's room, same time ~~~ Nynaeve was still on Lan, kissing him very passionately. Yes, this lasted for 10 hours straight.  
~~~ Egwene's room, same time ~~~ Egwene and Gawyn were sitting on the cough watching tv. Suddenly the news came on. "Tonight's cover story, Dragon Reborn is spotted at Six Flags. His girlfriend attacked innocent fans." They showed a bunch of pictures of Rand looking like a retard and Min looking evil. "Is that.. Rand?" Egwene gasped. "Wow."  
~~~ Moiaine's secret lab, somewhere ~~~ "Bwa ha ha, I will get him back. I AM A... MACHINE! HAHAHA! ASTA LA VISTA, BABY!!" The End of another day in Modern WoT. 


End file.
